


HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM IN HELL ORGY AU

by Alices_wonderland



Category: Shrek, Undertale, dank memes - Fandom, overwatch, trump supporters bro
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, It burns, M/M, MMMM WATCHA SAY, Multi, Other, Smutttttt, and some people think we're sane lol, but shrek ain't havin none that shit, donald is building a wall, goat mom just just watchs, highschool bathroom in hell orgy au, lemon lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_wonderland/pseuds/Alices_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like the german m8</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM IN HELL ORGY AU

**Author's Note:**

> hi I like hell how about u

I was getting to class then some big fat beefy guy squirted lemon lube on my ass it was hot but not consensual.  
"it's highnoon motherfucker" said a sensual cowboyish voice  
my nipple was already hard and itchy I have one nipple I lost the other in Vietnam  
oh no my green lover yelled "he's one of my layers"! his breath smelt of swag and onions and orange spray tan in my 12 yr old Australian accent I finally let out a cry of pent up sexual aggression everyone in the school hallway looked my way Satan popped outta locker and put the school into the depths of hell he gave us a challenge as he said in his deep hot demon horny voice "the only way you shall gtfo is if u gots a hot gay orgy in highschool bathroom in hell as we video tape " beezlebub then grabbed his goat wifu and forced her to watch and she is always watching  
beefy grabbed me by one arm and shrek grabbed my other I started kicking and crying I don't want to be buttraped not my sweet sweet ass virginity. Pepe grabbed my ass to shush me and that did it for me I was all theirs now with my 12 yr old boner shark teeth poking out every which way from it from the time I hung out with soul surfer she's hot fyi not like that Donald trump tho I wouldn't mind him tearing my ass open and eating me out and before I knew it he was standing right next to me in all his carrot skinned glory  
his tupé flowing in the wind beautiful I thougth he whispered we need to build a wall I got a tingly sensation and he grabbed my legs then all 4 of thembrought to the androgynous bathroom beezlebub was waiting in a directors chair with a brért on he looked French you saw a red headed fish woman behind a camera a robot with fine ass legs and fetish gear a whip a leather suit and a gagger  
shrek threw me down to cold hard ground like John cents

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote at 2 am so I really duckin sorry this just what I thought with my cousin (no incest) bro sorry butch what


End file.
